


Words To Change Forever

by monkeywand



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: What happens when one utters a few words that will change forever? How will the other react?





	1. Four Words

Above, the fairy-lights glow softly, entwined with the streams of ivy growing alone the lattice. Pale yellow contrasted against forest green. Off in the distance, the soft melody of a violin penetrates the night time air. The midnight breeze brings along the sweet scents of jasmine and lilies.

Two figures spin slowly, neither one leading, swaying to the beat. They're as physically close as two people can be, barely a hairs breath lays between them. Her head fits perfectly into the crook of his neck, and his arms wrap tightly around her body, playing with the bare skin of her back. She shivers beneath his touch.

"Meet me at the lake," he whispers in her ear. She shudders softly as his breath warms her neck. Regretfully, he pulls away and instantly she misses the comfort his arms bring. She waits until she can no long see him before turning the opposite way.

She steps out from beneath the leafy canopy, taking a moment to stare up at the twinkling stars, each flashing out a random pattern. Ever so delicately, she makes her way down to the lake, the darkness hiding the life beneath. Moving away from the party, she uses the full moon as her light, leading the way as clear as day.

The glassy surface of the water reflects the moon, turning the world into a mirror of itself. A small lily tumbles in the wind, coming to a rest on the water top. Small ripples appear, disturbing the stillness.

The rustling of grass alerts her that she is no longer alone. She does not turn, but instead continues to stare out across the lake. His arms circle around her waist and she leans back into his embrace. She hums happily as he kisses her neck softly.

She does not know how long they stay like that, staring off into the distance, gently swaying back and forth to their own beat. She does not even notice the cold as the fog rolls in, sweeping across the water like a cloudy blanket. It is he who makes the first move.

He kneels before her, not caring about the soil obviously dirtying his dress pants. He first looks down at her hands clasped in his then up her face, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"Hey," he whispers, offering her a smile. She smiles back, a mix of emotions. There is a slight pause before he speaks again. Four words he knows will change their lives forever.

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm evil. 
> 
> But don't worry. This story is already written. Will be posting a chapter a day.


	2. One Word

The breeze has dropped, and it is the fog which plays at the hem of her dress. The fog, symbolizing the unknown, totally surrounds them. She can still hear the faint melody of the violin penetrating the air, but it is as if it were from another world. The clearing is silent, void of movement, of life.

She stares at him, not blinking. Her mind is in turmoil. Four words. Four little words that have seemed to shock her into silence. Yet they do not come as a surprise to her. Could she have been expecting it? She does not know.

He watches her, watches as her thoughts flicker across her face, too fast to be recognized. He gives her time to process his words, allowing to come to her own realizations. He waits patiently, not moving from his position in the soil.

She blinks, and it is as if she can see clearly. She tugs at his hand so that he is now standing. She lifts one hand to his face, staring deep into his eyes. Hope. Faith. Trust. Love. All this she can see.

Standing on tip-toe, she presses her lips softly to his. A simple kiss, one full of love. He returns the kiss, deepening it with his own promise, pressing their bodies tight together once again.

Slowly, they release each other, desperate for air. She does not move away from him, but instead steps closer, as if it were physically possible for two people to share one body. He cups one hand to her cheek, his thumb tracing the fullness of her now swollen lips.

She smiles at him, strangely calm, despite the array of emotions playing havoc in her belly. There is a slight pause before she speaks. One word she knows will change their lives forever.

"Yes."


	3. Two Words

Early morning light tinges the clouds pink and orange. The sun begins to peek out from behind the trees, lightening up the sky. A breeze starts to blow, bringing in a freshness to the morning. Two birds sing greetings to the world, their voices harmonizing with each other.

Nearby, a lonesome figure stands still, leaning against the balcony railings. Her long hair, free of any fastenings, flutters softly around her face. She's dressed only in a thin tank top and silk shorts but she does not feel the coolness of the morning air. She stares off into the distance, mind elsewhere.

He stretches, feeling his joints pop into place. His arm brushes against the sheets beside him, feeling the coolness of a missing body. He glances outside. Something stirs deep inside as he takes in the sight before him. There she stands, evidently lost in space.

Slipping out of bed, he pads over softly as not to scare her. He steps up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She jumps slightly, then relaxes into his embrace.

"Hey," she murmurs, not wanting to interrupt the peace.

"Hey," he murmurs back, kissing her neck. She shivers, not from the cold, but from the feeling of the simple gesture.

Together they stand, watching the sun rise further above the treetops. Slowly, the light chases away the shadows from the world below. Sounds of the waking city filter in, doors slamming and engines starting part of everyday life.

She sighs internally, closing her eyes. He kisses her neck again, sensing something is amiss. He does not speak though, giving her time to collect her thoughts. Her eyes flash open, knowing the time has come.

She spins to look at him, her face blank. He stares deep into her face, searching for some sign of what is to come. She breathes in deeply, thinking of those two words that will change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Three Words

A white room. A white bed. A steady beep, beep of the vitals machine. All screaming hospital room. A figure lays upon the bed, squirming in pain, exhausted to the bone. Beside her, a man stands, whispering words of encouragement.

She shoots him a glare, wishing it were he in her condition. Having no energy other than to ride out the contraction, she clenches her fists. Unfortunately, it is his hand she is holding. He winces as she grips him tight, but he does not let go.

There is movement at her feet, partially obscured by the sheet covering her legs. One voice, louder than the rest, commands her to move.

"Push."

She grunts, bearing down with all her might. She holds then releases, now breathless. He makes the mistake in speaking, and she rounds her gaze on him again. Furious curses fly from her mouth, but the nurse at her feet does not bat an eyelid.

"Push."

One last heave and she collapses back onto the bed, energy spent. Silence fills the room, and breaths are held. The occupants of the room wait with anticipation.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three...

A scream erupts from the newborn, it's whole body rigid with displeasure. A nurse whisks the babe away, ready to assess its vitals. The exhausted parents flash each other tired grins.

Never would they have thought this day would come. Never would they have thought they'd hear those words. Those three words the nurse utters, that will change their lives forever.

"It's a ..."


	5. Five Words

Outside, the sky is dark, the sun hidden from view by thick gray clouds. The heavy rain pelts against the window, a stark contrast to the stillness inside. Soft snoring is barely audible in the quietness of the room. A small chest raises and falls, taking the necessary breaths to live.

A tender rap at the door has her glancing up rapidly. She holds up one finger to her mouth in the universal sign for silence. He nods, understanding and she motions him over.

"Hey," he greets, whispering. He comes to a stop behind her, his hands resting upon her shoulders. She relishes at the contact, her eyes closing.

"Hey," she murmurs back. She can't help but moan as he begins to massage the tight muscles there.

"Put the babe to sleep," he suggests, switching from rubbing to kneading. She nods, but makes no indication to move. He chuckles, and lets go, knowing that without some encouragement, she'd sleep the comfy rocking chair.

She groans jokingly, and rocks forward, using the motion to help her stand. Carefully, she walks over to the wooden crib, and places the child inside. He joins her, leaning over the side of the crib to cover the babe up.

He places his arm around her body, resting his hand on the inside of her hip. She leans into his embrace, relaxing her weary body against his. He strokes the soft skin of her hip in a gesture of comfort. She smiles, but does not drag her gaze away from her child.

Together they stand, watching the small infant sleep. He thinks about how far they've come since they first met, all those many years ago. Now, here they were, married with a newborn. He kisses her head, squeezing her tight.

She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them, thinking how lucky they are. She opens her mouth to speak the words she never thought she'd say. Those five words that will change their lives forever.

"Welcome home, Tessa Grace Morgan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in the last chapter. Yes, it's already written, and yes, it has been posted over on FF but life has had other plans for me the past couple of days.


End file.
